This invention relates to a process for the production of polyisocyanate silicate plaster utilizing a cellulose silicate condensation product, an organic compound having at least two isocyanate groups, an organic amphiphilous compound and a curing agent and/or activator.
The products produced by this invention have many commercial uses and may be utilized as thermal-insulating material, noise-insulating material, floatation materials in boats, shock-resistant packaging, cushions, as fiber, as coating agents, as fillers, as impregnating agents, as adhesives, as casting material, as putty materials, as caulking materials, as constructional components of a building, etc. The products are novel, economical, possess improved heat- and flame-resistant properties and some have wood-like physical properties. The products may be produced by spraying or mixing in place.
In the process according to the invention, at least 3 components are used to produce the novel polyisocyanate silicate plastics as follows:
1. Component A: an alkali metal cellulose silicate condensation product;
2. Component B: an organic polyisocyanate or polyisothiocyanate;
3. Component C: an amphiphilous organic compound;
4. Component D: optionally, a curing agent and/or activator.